One Decision Changes Everything
by ForeverUnited
Summary: What would have happened if James Potter had a sister...what would change? They made the decision to send her away firmly believing that it was the best decision to make. The war was growing worse they had to protect her...did they make the right choice?


**One Decision Changes Everything**

What would have happened if James Potter had a sister...what would change? They made the decision to send her away firmly believing that it was the best decision to make. The war was growing worse they had to protect her...did they make the right choice?

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: Hello all this is my new the idea just sort of popped in my head. This story does not have a BETA if you are interested please send me a message. Not sure where this story is going but I will continue as soon as people are interested. Enjoy.

...

**Prologue: **

Two figures stood with their ears pressed firmly against the door trying there hardest not to be caught. They knew the conversation there parents were having was private; they had felt the tension in the air over the last few days. Inside the room the tension began to mount rapidly the occupants new this conversation was not going to be pleasant so they had held out thinking the children would be in bed.

"Charlus you cannot do this, she is my baby, please you cannot send her away." She pleaded grabbing a fist fall of his robes. He stood unmoving in front of her his arms planted firmly at his side.

"Dorea, you know we must it is no longer safe for her here. The war is getting worse, I cannot protect her anymore. Do you know how much that kills me, being a father and knowing that you cannot protect your baby girl? The betrothal contracts are pouring in and I no she is fond of the Malfoy boy I refuse to hand over our baby to that family I won't do it Dorea this is the only way. My decision is final she will leave for Noctus Academy on September 1st while James returns to Hogwarts." He finished firmly, taking a step back from her and returning to his desk. He shuffled the papers out of habit trying to keep his firm mask in place, he knew she could read him like a book but he firmly believed he was doing the right thing for the family.

Dropping to her knees she grabbed her hair in frustration, "I know you want to keep her safe but we may never see her again there is not much known about Noctus do you really want to send her somewhere you know nothing about?" she looked up at him waiting.

"But that's the thing darling I have researched heavily into the school and made contact with them. They are the best in the world and for good reason. They only take the gifted, the magically strong, they have been watching her for a long time and were going to offer her a place when she reached her majority. I know we may never see her again but she will get the best training in the world and she will do wonders. I have faith that when the time is right our baby girl will return to us. She may hate me when she finds out our decision but in the long run I believe she will thank me."

"Charlus..." taking a deep breath, "our daughter will never forgive you for taking her away from her family she worships the ground her brother walks on. She will miss his graduation...his wedding the birth of her nieces or nephews. You may think you are doing what is best for her but mark my words you are forcing her on the path of darkness. She is half a Black she is more my daughter than she is yours and her resentment for what she has lost will win out. Mark my words you will regret this until your last breath. "With that she stood and graceful walked out the room never noticing the two figures hiding in the shadows. The girl standing ridged as her brother wrapped his arms protectively around her both hand tears streaming down their faces.

Back in the room Charlus sat with his head in his hands no matter what happened nothing could change his mind, he had signed his daughter over to Noctus and on the first of September she would be attending.

...

**A/N –** Please tell me what you think and if I should continue?


End file.
